The Entwined Name
by Kiba'sShadow
Summary: This story will be a bunch of one-shots thrown together. The characters will vary as well as their ages, but it was probably mainly focus on Gene and Noll during their childhood.
1. Chapter 1: Pictures

**A/N: I know, I know I should be working on Assassin's Ghost. However I am experiencing writer's block with that story. I'm debating whether I really want to keep the story going. So no new chapters for Assassin's Ghost for a few weeks until I can convince myself to continue. If I decide not to continue have no fears! My best friend as agreed to pick up the story despite the fact that he's not a big writer. **

**This story will be a bunch of one-shots thrown together. The characters will vary as well as their ages, but it was probably mainly focus on Gene and Noll during their childhood. **

* * *

"Oliver smile." Luella requested, waving the camera around in the air.

"Yes Noll, smile!" Eugene agreed.

Oliver sent his adoptive mother and twin brother a quick glare before picking up his book. There was no point in sitting here anymore with both Luella and Eugene pestering him. Perhaps he could go hide away in Martin's study until the camera craze died down.

"Oliver Davis, go stand by your brother so I can get a picture of my boys together." Luella demanded, snatching the book from the hands of her youngest son.

"I don't need that book." Oliver shrugged, continuing his search for silence.

Eugene bounced behind his younger brother. "Noll, you're going to make mother cry if you don't take a picture for her. Surely even you can spare a single second to please your mother."

Oliver was tempted to point out that Luella wasn't actually their mother, but decided against it. There was no point in hurting her feelings, plus if he did he'd never get rid of his annoying twin brother. It would be like the birthday incident all over again.

"I'm studying." Oliver replied.

"With what book?" Eugene questioned, reminding Oliver that Luella had taken his book only seconds prior.

"With whatever book I find in Martin's study." Oliver answered after a moment.

Eugene threw his hands up in defeat. "Would it kill you to just take one picture without putting up such a fight? What if I died tomorrow and we never hand any pictures with each other."

Oliver's eyes narrowed immediately. "Don't joke about death Gene. And besides I don't need a picture of us together. We look identical. If I wanted to see you I'd just have to look in a mirror."

Eugene pouted slightly. "But I want a picture of us together. And so does mother."

"One picture." Oliver couldn't believe he was giving into Eugene again. He really needed to work on saying 'no' to him.

Before Oliver could change his mind Eugene had hauled him back to Luella proudly, as if he caught the biggest prize in the world.

"Mother take a picture of us!" Eugene hollered, despite the fact that Luella was standing only a few feet away from us.

Luella sent Eugene a grateful smile before bringing the camera to her eye. "Noll, Gene stand closer together."

"Don't touch me." Oliver warned as they shifted closer together.

Eugene obeyed his brother's request. He turned to the camera with a wide grin, giving Luella a wink as she snapped the picture.

"Let me see!" Eugene cried, racing away from Oliver.

Eugene spent a few minutes looking at the picture before turning a sharp glare on Oliver.

"You didn't smile!" Gene accused. "You just glared at the camera!"

"You never said I had to smile." Oliver smirked, taking his book back from Luella before retreating into the house.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in the story! All rights go to their respective owners!**

**And also, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthdays

**A/N: I didn't really think anyone would like this story. Haha anyways here's one more one-shot to hold you guys over for the next few weeks. I've got a lot going on in March so I won't be able to update that much. This is probably one of my lamer stories, but I haven't slept yet so...yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters use! All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

**_Prompt 139:_****Begin a story with  
'The hallway was silent'**

The hallway was silent as Oliver slowly walked through the house. This was how he knew something was up. Not once in his ten years of life had the hallways ever been silent. There was always something going on, weather it was a group of annoying students from his adoptive father's school, or his twin's endless amount of energy.

_That's what's missing. _Oliver realized with a sigh. If it had been any other day Oliver would have been thrilled that his brother was leaving him alone. But today was September 19th.

"Gene!" Oliver's voice rose.

Eugene's head popped out of a nearby doorway. Oliver repressed a sigh when he saw his twin was covered in different hues of blue and green.

"What are you doing?" Oliver demanded.

"Something." Eugene replied vaguely.

"And this something would be?" Oliver prompted.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise. Now go away." Eugene replied, a small smile settling on his face when he noticed Oliver's annoyed glare.

"Gene, we have homework." Actually only Eugene had homework, Oliver had finished it the moment he got home.

"I'll copy off you later." Eugene said easily, waving away Oliver's words.

"You will not." Oliver snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eugene pondered the thought for a moment. "I'll tell mother you're the one who stole the cookies she made for the tea party last week."

Oliver stared at his brother in disbelief. "I wasn't the one who took them. You were."

"Mother doesn't know that." Eugene argued. "Now go away or I won't finish in time for dinner."

Oliver still wasn't quite sure he wanted to leave Eugene alone, but he also didn't want to risk Eugene telling Luella about the cookie incident. Oliver really hadn't taken them, he was above stealing cookies. However he might have encouraged Eugene to steal them and Eugene wasn't above stretching the truth.

_Give Gene five minutes and he'll come up with some insane story about how I threatened to break his leg unless he stole the cookies. _Oliver had faith that Luella would see through Eugene's story, but underestimating Eugene's story telling skills proved to be unwise. He'd learned that the hard way.

"I'll be in Martin's study." Oliver sighed after a moment.

"Don't forget my present." Eugene scowled.

"I won't." Unlike Eugene, Oliver had gotten his brother's present weeks ago. He didn't like things to be last minute.

Eugene offered Oliver a large smile before slamming the door in his face. With an annoyed huff Oliver stalked off towards Martin's study.

"Noll." A voice called brightly.

"Yes?" he sighed, turning to face his adoptive step-mother.

"Would you like to help me make Gene's birthday cake?" Luella smiled, looking her youngest son over. She could always count on Oliver being well dressed and put together. As for Eugene, he had a lovely smile and while he didn't take much time with his appearance as Oliver did, he was still normally well behaved for any functions or parties they had to attend. Other than the pranks. The pranks were sometimes a headache, but she could overlook that.

"No." Oliver replied, leaving no room to argue.

"Noll." Luella said.

"I'll be in Martin's study." Oliver said, walking past Luella before she could try and drag him into the kitchen. Normally Luella reframed from asking him to do anything that didn't involve studying, things like baking was left strictly for Eugene. However September 19th seemed to make everyone in the house go crazy.

"I wouldn't." Luella said in amusement.

Oliver ignored Luella's warning; instead he just resumed his path towards Martin's study. Since Oliver wasn't allowed to read any of Martin's books outside of the study, he found himself hiding away for hours at a time.

"Noll!" a wickedly familiar voice cried in joy.

Oliver opened the study to reveal a young lady sitting in his favorite chair. Standing beside her was Oliver and Eugene's adoptive father, holding a file in his hands loosely.

"Madoka." Oliver replied dryly. "Why are you here?"

"Oliver." Martin scolded. "Manners."

"To celebrate your birthday." Madoka beamed. "And Gene's birthday of course. Where is he anyways?"

"Destroying the house." Oliver replied, recalling his brother's early appearance. He wouldn't be surprised if half of the room was now covered in blues and greens. "Why don't you go find him?"

"Oliver Davis." Martin said in exasperation. "Apologize now or I'm getting your mother."

"He's never had any manners has he?" Madoka laughed, patting Oliver on his head lovingly. "How old are you today?"

"A year older than I was yesterday." Oliver deadpanned.

Martin pinched the skin between his eyes. He loved his boys, he really did. Adopting them had been highlight of his life, but sometimes dealing with ten-year old twins was too much. Especially when the two boys were exact opposites. His more serious twin was normally well-behaved but whenever he opened his mouth he seemed to offend everyone in the area. And he didn't even know where to begin with his more playful twin. Eugene had a talent for recalling ever embarrassing moment that had ever taken place within the house, and he enjoyed informing all of Martin's students about them. Martin was faintly surprised any of his students took his seriously anymore. After all, Eugene had some very interesting stories.

"He's ten." Eugene chirped, walking into the study with a wide grin. "Mother told me you'd be here Madoka. How are you? You haven't been coming around as much. And you promised that you'd take us out on a case and you never did!"

"Gene." Oliver was slowly losing his mind. Wasn't anyone sane in this house? All Oliver wanted was to sit down in a nice chair drink some tea and read a few books. "Why are _you _here?"

"Because I live here." Eugene said, putting on his best Noll-face.

"Oh good, you're all here." Oliver groaned as he heard Luella enter the study. "I have dinner finished if you'd all like to come with me."

"I'm not going." Oliver growled.

"Of course you are, Noll." Eugene narrowed his eyes. "It's _our _birthday. We have to celebrate it together."

"I'll celebrate by reading a book." Oliver said.

"You can't." Eugene argued. "Who knows how many birthdays we have left together! What if one of us gets married and then we move away and slowly drift apart and never have another birthday together ever again!"

"We're ten Gene. I think we've got a few birthdays left." Oliver reasoned.

Tears filled Eugene's eyes. "You're heartless."

"Good." Oliver was trying very hard not to snap at his twin's childish behavior.

"Oliver don't make your brother cry." Luella scolded.

Oliver glanced over at his adoptive mother in annoyance. Why was he getting in trouble for simply refusing to go to dinner? It wasn't like he hit Eugene or anything, yet he was still getting in trouble.

"This is stupid." Oliver growled. "Stop being a baby Gene."

Tears streamed down Eugene's cheeks. "I hate you." Eugene declared, running out of the study.

"Oliver." Luella sighed, shaking her head.

Groaning Oliver sulked out of the study to go retrieve his brother. Last time Oliver checked he was the younger twin, not that a few minutes mattered. Honestly at ten years old Eugene shouldn't be running out of rooms in tears anymore. The last time Oliver had stormed out of a room was when he was two, and he hadn't even been crying that time. Eugene on the other hand seemed to run out of rooms every other day.

"Gene." Oliver called, finally seeing his brother's figure hidden in a corner. "Come on Gene, I'll go to dinner. Stop crying."

"And you'll sing happy birthday? You'll blow out your candles and make a wish?" Gene questioned, refusing to look over at Oliver.

"If you'll stop crying, then yes." Oliver sighed, not looking forward to the fact that now he had to actually participate now.

A huge grin plastered itself on Eugene's face as he jumped to his feet. "Mission accomplished!" Eugene yelled, running off towards the study to tell Luella the good news.

Oliver's eyes followed his brother's retreating figure in disbelief. He'd never thought of the possibility that his brother was indeed an evil genius.

* * *

**Until next month? Please review! Oh and if you have any request as far as story ideas go post them as a review or PM me. I'm always looking for new things to write about! And if you like this please check out my other story Assassin's Ghost!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Towns

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to post again for a month, but due to my wonderful best friend I was able to come up with enough time to write one more one-shot. So this one is dedicated to my lovely best friend! He's pretty much the most amazing human to ever walk the earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

**_Prompt 55: Use this sentence anywhere in the story:_**

**_ 'I didn't hear anything'_**

The thunderous echo of a women's last desperate call filled the winter air.

"Did you hear that?" Eugene whispered his body shaking as he moved closer to his twin.

"I didn't hear anything." Oliver lied, trying to cover the uneasiness in his own voice. "Gene, hand me the flashlight." Oliver added when he noticed Eugene couldn't keep the light still.

Wordlessly Eugene handed over the flashlight before grabbing onto Oliver's left hand, leaving his right hand free to hold the flashlight. Oliver repressed a sigh as he continued his march forward.

"Let's go back to the group." Eugene whimpered from beside Oliver.

"We can't." Oliver sighed, no longer able to hold it in. "I lost sight of them when you took off running."

"They weren't exploring any of the cool buildings." Eugene argued half-heartedly.

Oliver turned to yell at Eugene, only to notice that his brother had been shivering against his side for the past few minutes. With a small frown Oliver lifted the flashlight, waving it in Eugene's face for a moment.

"Noll." Eugene complained, trying to swat the light out of his eyes like a kitten chasing a laser light. "That hurts."

"You're cold." Oliver stated, pointing to the bluish tint that was slowly starting to settle on his brother's lips.

"It's below freezing Noll." Eugene said, moving closer to Oliver's body for heat. For unexplainable reasons Oliver's body temperature always higher than Eugene's, which meant at least for tonight Oliver made a fairly nice personal body heater.

"Let's go try to find a building to hide in." Oliver said, tugging his brother along with him. "Martin will probably notice we're missing sooner or later."

"Okay." Eugene smiled.

After a few moments of wandering around the ghost town Oliver finally settled on one of the smaller houses. He figured at the very least it would be warmer than a larger building, and hopefully there were still a few blankets left over. After all this town supposedly hadn't been touched since the Second World War.

"Is this considered breaking and entering?" Eugene whispered as he watched his brother fiddled with the doorknob.

"Probably not." Oliver replied, opening up the door with a hard shove. "Let's go."

Slowly the boys entered the small house.

The icy wind blew the dusty shutters against the peeling window frames. A single light globe, long blown out, circled lazily on the ceiling. If it were to somehow spring back to life, then it would illuminate a scene of utter emptiness and desolation. The threadbare carpet played host to nothing but an old stuffed chair and an upturned table. The chair had last supported the weight of a living person half a century ago. Now it held only the dry and leafy skin and bones of a corpse - its rotting face frozen in a silent scream, and its thin and bony fingers buried in the holes it tore into the fabric of the chair in the final agonizing moments of life. Nothing else. Even the flies had deserted the corpse. And yet - unearthly eyes viewed this scene with satisfaction. Oliver and Eugene heard a ghastly laugh like rattling chains rising from the shattered floorboards to the ancient cobweb strewn ceiling, and echoing around the stained and crumbling walls, as the creature curled like smoke out of the shattered window.

Tears filled Eugene's eyes as he quickly started tugging on his brother's shirt. "Oliver! There's a body!"

"It's probably not real." Oliver wasn't completely sure if that was the truth. There was still a faint odor of what he guessed to be old flesh mixed with musty air. Oliver knew he'd have to study the body further before he could draw a conclusive answer, but doing that might freak Eugene out. And having Eugene freak out was more than Oliver could handle at the moment. "Sit here." Oliver ordered after a moment, pointing to a spot as far away from the body as he could get.

Eugene complied immediately. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Oliver questioned, walking over to the nearest closet. Relieved Oliver pulled down a blanket and handed it to Eugene.

"For getting us lost." Eugene yawned, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket.

Oliver sent Eugene a sideways glance. With a small huff Oliver sat down next to Eugene, scooting closer to him so that Eugene could gain the added heat benefit from his body.

"It's okay." Oliver said, watching as Eugene drifted off to sleep. Only then did Oliver spare the dead body a distrusting glare. If given a choice sleeping anywhere near an old decayed body would not be on Oliver's list of things to do. However he was pretty sure Eugene was boarder line hypothermic, and even if he wasn't Oliver didn't feel confident enough to make the decision of going back out into the fridge air. Besides, he figured as long as he kept an eye on the body than it wouldn't be too creepy.

Two hours later Martin finally stumbled across his sleeping twins. Oliver's head was resting against the wall, while Eugene's head rested against Oliver's shoulder. Both boys were covered in an old blanket, and to Martin's shock an old body sat in a chair not far from the twins.

"There's something wrong with them." Martin decided, bending down next to his twins. "Noll, Gene time to get up."

"Father." Eugene mumbled, shifting his head off of Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since you two wandered off I had to track you down." Martin smiled, watching his oldest son as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "You've nearly given your mother a heart attack."

Eugene nodded slowly as he glanced over at Oliver. "He's not up yet."

"I'll carry him home." Martin sighed, reaching down and gather the sleeping nine year olds' body into his arms.

Oliver made a soft mumble of protest before snuggling into Martin's shoulder. Eugene watched his brother carefully, normally if anyone touched Oliver he would pop awake almost instantly. He must have been exhausted if he didn't wake up.

"Father." Eugene said as they walked out of the house. "Did you see the body in there?"

"The fake one?" Martin asked in amusement.

"Fake?" Eugene gasped.

"We are at an outdoor museum." Martin answered in amusement. "You two did know this was only a mock ghost town my students set up, didn't you?"

"Of course." Eugene lied, grabbing onto his adoptive father's shirt. "Do you think mother will make us hot chocolate?"

"After she's done yelling at us." Martin laughed, shifting the still sleeping Oliver so that he could rub Eugene's head.

Eugene beamed up at Martin, all thoughts of the night vanishing as thoughts of hot chocolate filled Eugene's mind.

* * *

**Until next time. Also please review! And story prompts would be great, I'm running out of them! So if you think of one send me a quick PM or leave it in the review! Please check out my other story Assassin's Ghost! It's also a ghost hunt fanfiction, so who knows you may enjoy it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Funerals

**Warnings: This story is more depressing, so don't read if you don't like depressing stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! All rights go to their respective owners**

**A/N: Hopefully this upload will make up for not posting chapter five of Assassin's Ghost! Anyways this week I decided to do a contest. So here it goes:**

**One sentence in this story was actually said in the Ghost Hunt manga. PM me which sentence you think it is and I'll write a one-shot for you. You can choose from any anime (that I've seen) and any pairings. Or if you read Assassin's Ghost I'll send you the rough draft of chapter five. I think the sentence is pretty easy to find, so I'm only taking the first three correct answers. **

**As always enjoy and review! **

* * *

**_Prompt 67: Write about:_**

**_Death_**

The grief in the air hung like a thick, wool blanket, draped over everyone. There were no smiles from the remembrance of him; stories which should have brought laughs only brought sorrow. It felt as if time itself was standing still; that this was just a horrible nightmare, and Oliver was trying to escape.

Oliver's eyes scanned the somber crown slowly. To his right his parents were huddled together, their figures slumped in silent grief. Ahead of him a few family members were crying loudly, their bodies shaking as sobs escaped their lips. Oliver's own eyes filled with tears, but he refused to cry. Oliver didn't cry, he'd never cried when he was younger and didn't plan to start now.

Trying to take his mind off of the casket in front, he settled on scanning the ocean of black clothed people once again. He saw Madoka sitting a few benches away, a small white tissue pressed firmly against her lips. He guessed that the tissue was to suppress her cries, because as lively as she was, not once had Madoka ever cried in front of Martin, or anyone for that matter. It was one of the few things they shared.

A new feeling of respect welled up in Oliver's chest as he watched the older girl. Unlike him, Madoka's eyes never once left the preacher or the casket. She kept her eyes on the front at all time, unwilling to even glance to the side.

Everyone was keeping their eyes up front, where the open casket displayed the body of a young man. A young man who had been deeply loved by everyone in this room, Oliver included. Oliver guessed everyone knew this would be the last time they would see his body, this would be the last time they got to say goodbye.

Although Oliver himself couldn't understand why they all said their goodbyes to the body of the young man. They knew as well as he did that the body left behind was only a shell, the spirit of the young man had departed long ago. For Oliver, saying goodbye this way was unsatisfying, but he couldn't get out of this funeral. He knew Martin, Luella, Gene and even Madoka needed for him to be here. For unexplainable reasons his stoic personality gave them a small amount of strength.

"Noll." A voice cracked from his left.

Oliver's head cocked to the side, eyeing his twin warily.

Eugene's cheeks were covered in dried tears, with fresh ones still welling in his eyes.

"Gene." Oliver replied calmly, despite the fact that he was breaking on the inside as well. Only three days ago Eugene and Oliver had been playing with the young man in the casket.

"Auntie must be so sad." Eugene croaked.

Oliver nodded slowly. He couldn't see his aunt's face since she sat in the front, nearest to the casket, but he assumed she was one of the louder ones crying. Unlike most times when people displayed an uncomfortable amount of emotions, Oliver didn't get upset. He knew his aunt was grieving for her only child. He also knew his mother grieved for her lost nephew, just as Eugene and Oliver grieved for their lost cousin.

Eugene's hand slipped into Oliver's, grasping it tightly as he buried his head into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver had never seen his twin so broken, but death did tend to do that, didn't it?

Only three days ago Eugene and Oliver had been playing with their older cousin, Gilbert, for most of the afternoon. Oliver had sat in his second favorite chair in the house and watched as Gilbert picked Eugene up and threw him over his shoulder, threatening Eugene with a duck in the pool. Only after Eugene had begged for a good five minutes did Gilbert actually place Eugene back on the ground.

Briefly Oliver wondered if he could have prevented Gilbert's death. Could he have stopped it if he'd known Gilbert had been sick?

But then again, depression wasn't something that could be seen. Oliver knew this, and he knew that there wasn't anything any of them could have down to prevent Gilbert's death. But even he couldn't keep his twelve year old mind from asking that question. It was human natural to wonder if they could have prevented it, and Oliver was only human.

"Death may soothe a soul's pain, but if everyone truly understood what death means, no one would ever commit suicide." Oliver spoke so softly that only Eugene heard him.

Bright blue eyes turned red from crying stared at Oliver. _Could we have done something? _This sentence didn't need to be spoken between the twins, because they both knew what the other was asking. And for the first time in their twelve years of their lives, both twins asked the same question.

"No." Oliver said firmly but gently.

Eugene nodded, and only when Eugene squeezed his hand did Oliver realize he was still holding onto his brother's hand. Oliver knew that today he hadn't been himself; he'd showed far more emotions than he was used to, but he supposed funerals did that to people. So instead of pulling his hand out of Eugene's, he found himself gripping his twin's hand even more tightly.

"If I were to die, will you promise me that you won't stick me an a hole six feet deep?" Oliver said this lightly, so that he didn't scare his twin. "I don't want to be left for bu…." He trailed off before finishing. "Don't put me in the ground; I don't care what you do with me. Just don't burying me."

Eugene nodded. "Same for me."

Deciding that he'd shown enough emotions for a life time, Oliver let out a small grunt to show he heard Eugene before turning back towards the casket. Oliver knew he'd never understand his cousin's death, but death was a mysterious thing. Death had never been meant to be understood, it was simply accepted.


	5. Chapter 5: Twins

**Prompt 318: Use this cliché anywhere in your story: **

**'Keep your fingers crossed'**

Oliver really wasn't sure how Eugene had convinced him to take part of his pranks. Normally Oliver was quite good at avoiding any of Eugene's crazy plans, however today he found himself sitting at the kitchen table, wearing the same blue shirt and clad pants that Eugene sported as well. Even more surprising was the fictional book in Oliver's hands.

"Gene." Luella called, poking her head into the kitchen to find both of her twins sitting at the table.

"Yes?" Oliver questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Confusion flickered in Luella's eyes. "Noll?"

"Yes?" Eugene questioned, glancing up from his book in annoyance.

"Boys." Luella scowled, catching on to what her twins were up too. "Stop pretending to be each other."

"What are you talking about, mother?" Oliver asked innocently, a small smile playing on his lips.

Luella did a double take as she looked firmly at the boy that just spoke. A moment ago she had been sure the one on the right was Oliver and the one on the left was Eugene, however the boy on the right had called her mother. Not once in the three years since Luella had adopted the boys did Oliver ever call her mother.

A snort of disgust sounded from the boy on the left. "I'm going to Martin's study."

"Noll." Oliver whined, slamming his book on the table in protest. "You promised we'd spend the rest of the day together."

"You're being childish." Eugene grumbled, gently closing his book so that he could glare at the boy beside him.

Eugene was trying very hard not to break out into a smile as he watched his normally stoic brother pretend to act like him. It was defiantly one of the most amusing things he'd ever witnessed. And the bewildered expression on Luella's face made it ten times better.

"Martin. Madoka" Luella smiled when she saw her husband and his student enter the room.

"Madoka!" Oliver hollered, jumping out of his chair to run into the young lady's arms. "Where have you and father been? Did you see any ghost today? Noll is being dreadfully boring." A small pout settled on the boy's face as he sent a quick glance at his brother.

"N-Gene?" Madoka stuttered, glancing between the two boys. "No, we've only been doing paper work today. Martin isn't taking any cases right now."

"Is there a reason you're here?" Eugene said dryly, throwing a glare at Madoka.

"Oliver." Martin scolded without a second thought. "Apologize."

"Little boy has never had any manners." Madoka growled, walking over and rubbing Eugene's head. "How are you today, Noll?"

Eugene raised a single eyebrow at Madoka. "I was doing fine until you got here."

"Oliver!" Luella gasped; looking at the boy she decided could be none other than Oliver.

"Gene stop that." Oliver snapped finally. "You're going to get me grounded. Again."

"I've never once gotten you grounded!" Eugene argued. "And you ruined the prank!"

"I'm sick of playing a mindless idiot." Oliver glared. "And surely even you're smart enough to recall the brilliant prank you came up with at the last school function."

Oh. "Well I'm sick of being related to an idiot scientist." Eugene pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you agreed to help with that prank so stop acting like it was all on my shoulders."

Annoyed Oliver reached over and pulled his book out of Eugene's hands before stalking away towards Martin's study. Eugene huffed slightly, picking up the fictional book Oliver had ditched before running after his twin.

"So, which one was Gene and which one was Noll?" Madoka asked Luella and Martin.

"The one that stormed off first was Noll, and the one that followed with Gene." Luella replied. "I think."

Martin briefly wondered if he'd ever have his study back to himself. Lately it seemed like whenever Eugene and Oliver fought he ended up with Oliver in his study. And while Oliver was a genius for his mere eight years of life, some of the subjects Martin discussed with his students were not meant for the ears of a child. Especially a curious child.

"Keep your fingers crossed that Gene and Noll never switch personalities again." Luella muttered. "I don't think I could handle it."

Madoka and Martin nodded their silent agreements.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**A/N: This isn't my best one, but I figured I owned you guys something, so here it is. Life has been really busy lately, but hopefully I'll be able to update both this story and Assassin's Ghost by next Friday. **

**Until then, enjoy. **


End file.
